The Life and Times of Sora the HedgeGirl
by Valenor
Summary: Created from Sonic and Elise's DNA, Sora grows up to be the new hero of the century, as her and her friends are sent on many action packed adventures! OC's are accepted! -Please Read and Review-
1. A New Hero Is Born!

**Hello and welcome!! If you're all wondering about this story, it'll be somewhat like Sonic The Merhog abit, but it doesn't continue from it whatsoever. What most of you are about to see will either be disturbing, or something different that no one has ever come up with. And also, this is a story about a girl who was created by Sonic and Elise's DNA, and grows up to be the new hero of the century, and it'll get more exciting, cause I'll be accepting ALOT of OC's!!**

**There's one more thing. I know I'll be getting flames for this, but I'll be ignoring them ALL the way! (Besides, I think the flames will be useful for heating up a few chili dogs. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC, which is the main character. (Even though this one is mostly about Sonic. The next episodes will be all about Sora's Life.)**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Hi, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!! I'm not only the fastest thing alive, but I've also been going under some pretty cool adventures, such as stopping a giant creature from destroying the planet, or saving another world that was in a book, or even the one adventure that changed my life...the day me Shadow, and Silver stopped a God of Time and Space. Now this one was really confusing with all that time travelling, but it was worth it, for that was when I met the most beautiful girl there was...Elise. She was not only a human, but she was also the Princess of her country Soleanna. It was the most beautiful place there was, but I know I couldn't stay there for that long, after Eggman attacked. After saving Elise three times, I was suddenly killed by an evil hedgehog named Mephiles. Once I was presumed dead, all my friends decided to bring me back to life, thanks to the Chaos Emeralds, and Elise's...kiss, I was able to come back, and stop Solaris. After blowing out the flame, a time paradox had occurred, and neither me or Elise had ever met. Until that was when one day we suddenly started remembering eachother, so once we figured that since Eggman hadn't been attacking for quite some time, we started going out...it didn't last long. People were disturbed by this, and so we decided it was for the best. I went out for more adventures, while Elise remained to take care of her people in Soleanna. Right now when I was just enjoying my usual run, I heard from one of a few robots that Eggman was working on something BIG, and I'm about to put an end to it, before it starts!! Looks like I've something new to do today after all..."_

_

* * *

_

Opening Theme: "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan.

* * *

**Episode 1: A New Hero is Born!:**

It was a nice day outside with the sun setting, and somewhere off in the distance, we see a few mountains, and alot of forests surrounding it as well. And in the forests we find a blue hedgehog that was wearing a pair white gloves, and a pair of red shoes with a gold buckle on each. As everyone would know, this was none other than the world's fastest thing alive: Sonic the Hedgehog!! The blue blur was running through the forests, while jumping over a few logs and rocks, as he was making his way to find his arch nemesis, Doctor Robotnik, or as everyone else would call him Eggman because of his oddly round shape. Whatever the madman was working on, it was something HUGE; this was really bad news for our blue hero.

"I'll find out what you're up to this time, Eggman." Sonic exclaimed, before picking up more speed, as a blue aura was surrounding his blue quills.

It didn't take too long until Sonic had found what appeared to be a giant steel door. He quickly hid behind a tree, for the fact that there were tall bulky robots that were purple, and they were carrying giant hammers. Sonic knew that this wasn't going to be easy from entering Eggman's base, since it looked like he had it under serious security. After when the robots looked away, Sonic quickly used his speed to get to the control panel that would open the door; unfortunately the robots spotted him. One of them started swinging it's hammer towards the blue hedgehog, but he smirked before jumping over it, and performing a homing attack directly at it's head; the machine suddenly exploded after Sonic landed perfectly on his feet. After the first one was done and over with, the second robot slammed it's hammer down on the hedgehog, leaving a big crater in the ground. Just when the robot lifted and turned it's hammer around, it realized that Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, big guy!!"

Once the robot looked over at it's side, a blue blur came slicing through it's chest, causing it to explode. Once the second machine was done for, Sonic quickly walked over to the control panel, and activated the door to open.

"You missed." Sonic smirked, before walking in the dark base. "As far as I would know, Eggman will probably be expecting me, so I've got to be quick and silent." he whispered to himself, before dashing along the hallways.

While the blue hedgehog was running across the dark hallways of Eggman's base, he was unaware that he was currently being watched from a small camera that was sliding across the ceiling, as it was being broadcasted into another room, where there was a huge machine. Somewhere in the room, there was a screen that showed Sonic running along the hallway, and the person who was watching it was an oddly round shaped man that wore a red jacket, with a pair of black pants that were attached to his boots. He was also wearing a pair of spectacles, and a pair of goggles that were placed on his bald head; he also had a big orange mustache. He had a small grin on his face, meaning that he was expecting Sonic to come after all, but for what reason?

"All according to plan." he grinned, before turning the screen off, and turning towards the machine. "He'll be here shortly. Now it's time to set the trap."

Meanwhile, Sonic was still running and running, until he finally made it to a door that had his suspicions, mostly because it had an image that looked like Eggman. After going through a little bit of thinking, Sonic quickly performed a spindash, and blasted himself through the door. Once Sonic had entered the room, he was surprised to see the machine from earlier, as it was towering over him and up to the ceiling. Not only was it the machine that surprised the blue hedgehog, but there was a red emerald sitting up by the machine.

"That's a..." Sonic gasped, before hearing something descending down from a crane of sort.

"A Chaos Emerald, am I correct?" Eggman smiled, while floating down on his Egg-Mobile which was attached to a crane for some reason. "Isn't it magnificent, my blue friend?"

"A little somewhat big, but it doesn't seem like one of your best machines yet." Sonic joked, before noticing the smile went away on Eggman's face.

"Charming." Eggman hoffed, before flipping a switch, causing a few pillars to appear, and hold Sonic in place. "Now then. As you may have noticed, I've been using an army of robots, correct?"

"Yeah..." Sonic said suspiciously, while trying to break free. "But you know I can always tear them into peices, right?"

"Precisely." the Doctor nodded, before moving close to Sonic, and plucking a small strand of his quill.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sonic yelped, before noticing thaty Eggman was moving up next to a small container of some sort.

"A little something, that even you won't be able to stop." Eggman grinned, before placing it next to where the Chaos Emerald was. "You see, by combining anyone's DNA with a Chaos Emerald, this machine will create a newborn child. Even though it may look weak, the newborn will be loaded with Chaos Energy, making it into a powerful life form! And with not only one, but hundreds, I'll have an unstoppable army!!"

"Won't that just fail? I mean you know I can stop you when they're just babies." Sonic noted; a red vein appeared on Eggman's forehead.

"I was going to use my OWN DNA, but you know how it's like with evil geniuses such as myself, but here's the trick..." Eggman grinned, before pressing another switch, causing a few robotic arms to place Sonic into what appeared to be a rocket. "You'll be trapped in my prison, which is in space, even as we speak. So that way, I shall raise the children in a special school I made just for them." he bowed, before activating the countdown, which was only 10 seconds. "So long, friend!!" he laughed, before pressing a switch, as many electrical sparks were forming in the machine.

While the countdown was getting close to 7, Sonic had just grinned, while getting the Doctor confused. It was still pretty confusing on why the hedgehog was smiling, until that was until the Chaos Emerald started glowing, before it disappeared. After noticing the Emerald was gone, the machine had stopped working properly, and the creature that was being created turned to ooze. Eggman was furious, until he noticed that the Chaos Emerald was now in Sonic's hand.

"CHAOS...CONTROL!!!" Sonic exclaimed, before disappearing in a flash of light.

The next thing he knew, Sonic was standing next to him before giving him a small kick in the head, sending him to fall over. Once Eggman had ejected from the crane in his Egg-Mobile, he quickly pressed a switch that had released many drones into the room. With one word, the robots started firing at the hedgehog, but Sonic was too quick for them as he was running alongside the walls in circles. After a few 12 times around the room, many pieces started flying everywhere as the robots were suddenly lifted off the ground. Inside the blue tornado, Eggman was also carried along, but he also noticed that he forgot to shut down the rocket, which now started flying everywhere around the room while following the trail of the wind. Once Sonic had found out that now was probably a good time to leave, he quickly used the power of Chaos to transport himself out from the base, and into an open field. After Sonic was outside, the base had suddenly exploded, as many scraps of metal were flying everywhere.

"He'll be fine." Sonic simpley said, before noticing the skies were getting cloudy, and the sun had set.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, back at where Eggman was..."_

The scene shifts over to where we find the wrecked base that belonged to Eggman, as the Doctor himself was rising from the rubble he was buried in. After coughing out abit of dust, he looked at his surroundings and wasn't furious, but somewhat calm for some reason.

"Just as I had thought would happen..." Eggman fixed his spectacles, before moving his Egg-Mobile over to where the machine was buried. "Oh well, at least I still have this!" he exclaimed, after pulling out the container that held Sonic's quills. "Now all I need is HER DNA..." he sneered, before revealing a hologram of a girl that wore a white dress, with white long gloves, and orange stalkings, along with red high heels that had a gold buckle on each. "With Princess Elise's powers merged with Sonic's DNA, I'll have the most powerful life form there ever existed!!" he laughed, before flying off into the distance.

After a few minutes of flying into the air, Eggman had pressed a switch which activated a portal. Once the Doctor had entered the vortex, he was quickly transported all the way to Soleanna. The city was quite beautiful, but none of that mattered to the Doctor, as he was on his way to a castle that was on an island. After he had made it, rain suddenly started coming down softly, as he hovered upwards to look through a window to see if anyone was there; luckily for him there wasn't.

"All I need is just one strand of her hair, and then my backup plan will go into motion." he chuckled lightly, before activating a small pocket sized robot that was in the shape of a ball. "You know what to do." he ordered, before the little robot nodded.

After Eggman tossed the little thing in the air, the small orb floated it's way through the castle window after opening it quietly. Once the robot was in the room, it looked in a few drawers, and a few cabinets before looking at the desk where Elise had her perfume and such. It looked around the desk some more, before noticing the silver hair brush that was sitting near the mirror. Once the robot looked at it, a small strand of ruby red hair was sitting on the small edges of the hair brush. It quickly grabbed the brush, and floated out the window before anyone else came.

"Ah yes!!" Eggman exclaimed, after grabbing the brush. "Now it's time we head back." he noted, before activating a portal; he vanished right before Elise entered her room.

"I wonder why the window's open?" Elise pondered, before walking over and closing it. "I could get a cold with that storm."

Meanwhile, the scene shifts over in the forests of Soleanna, as we see a portal appear. Eggman had quickly appeared before flying over to what appeared to be a really small base that was the size of a cabin. Once he got close to it, he quickly pressed a button, which cause the roof to open and close after he entered.

"Now it is time!" Eggman grinned, before placing the strand of Elise's hair with Sonic's quills. "It's a good thing I made a spare one, just in case if this were to happen." he noted, after revealing a small machine that was similar to the other DNA machine. "Today, I give birth to my greatest creation!!" he exclaimed, after pressing a button, which activated the machine.

During this process, Elise's hair and Sonic's quills were glowing in a beautiful color, until they turned to a colorful dust before entering a small chamber; there was a diaper sitting there for some reason. Once the dust made contact with eachother, they both started to form a strange orb of energy, before it turned into a blinding light. Once the light had died down, Eggman looked eager to see his new creation; unfortunately, he was absolutely shocked to see what had happened. The robots that were with him had curious looks.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!" he shouted, before banging on the controls. "This is unacceptable!! The experiment wasn't supposed to end up like THIS!!" he pointed at his creation; there was crying that could be heard from the baby. "I'll have to come up with ANOTHER way to create a life form, one that'll destroy that irritating hedgehog for good!!"

"What shall we do with the child, sir?" one of the robots asked.

"Dispose of it." Eggman said darkly, before walking into his Egg-Mobile again. "I'll have to destroy this little facility before Sonic figures out what I've done. I'll also have to rebuild my Egg Carrier." he pondered, before hovering away from the place, as the Robots flew away carrying the newborn child into the deeper parts of the forest.

* * *

_"30 Minutes Later..."_

The scene shifts over to the Castle of Soleanna, as we find our blue hedgehog standing on a hill top, while watching the Princess enjoy her meal that she was currently eating in the dining room; he was able to see her through the windows with binoculars. While watching her, Sonic couldn't help but think of those good times he spent with her, as he let the rain fall hard on him. After hearing lightning, he quickly came back to his senses, before noticing that Elise was finishe and started heading back to her room, until she could no longer be seen through the window.

"If only we weren't so different from eachother." Sonic sighed, before noticing something. "Wait a minute...I HATE water!!!" he exclaimed, before running off into the forest.

after what seemed like a few minutes of running and running, he still kept thinking of maybe there'd be a way for him to enjoy his adventures, while enjoying his time with Elise. Everyone knew that it would be impossible for them to be together again, since the first try didn't work out so well, for the fact that they were seriously different species. All those thoughts were suddenly interupted by a strange noise, as Sonic quickly skidded to a halt until he slipped on the wet grass and crashed into a tree. After getting up and rubbing his head, he suddenly heard the sound coming the bushes.

"What is that?" Sonic asked no one in particular, before walking slowly in the bushes. "Is that...crying?"

While the rain was falling down on the forest, the blue blur was still unaware of what he would find, as the crying was getting louder and louder. Judging by the sound, it sounded almost like a baby. After Sonic had realized that it was a baby, he tried his best to look as quick as possible, until that was until...he found it. It was a human baby after all, but there was something odd about it...maybe TOO odd. The child's white body was covered in a blanket, while it seemed that the kid had blue hair. But the thing that made it odd, was that the baby had hedgehog ears! This definitley surprised the hedgehog the most, but he went back to his senses after hearing it cry some more.

"Wow...you're a strange little one." Sonic said surprisingly, after picking the little one up. "Shh...it's alright." he quietly and calmly said, while rocking the child abit. "Let's go see if Tails can find your parents...if they're not what I think they are." he said the last sentence awkwardly, before covering the child's head.

And so the blue blur quickly dashed out from the forests of Soleanna, and into the distance, as he was on his way to the Mystic Ruins, where his best friend Tails lived.

_"45 Minutes Later..."_

After getting the kid to sleep, Sonic had finally gotten to Tails' Workshop. He walked up the small steps before reaching the door, and giving it a few knocks. After hearing "Come in!", Sonic opened the door and entered the place while wiping his feet on the carpet. While Sonic was looking around the workshop, a yellow kitsune that was wearing a pair of white gloves and shoes entered the room, while holding onto a wrench.

"Oh Sonic!" the fox said surprisingly. "I wasn't expecting you to come by at this hour!"

"Well you know me, Tails. Never a dull moment." Sonic joked, before hearing the baby giggle abit; they both couldn't help but find that cute. "So how's Ames and Shads?"

"Amy's been doing pretty well without you, since she started going out with Shadow." Tails explained, while putting the wrench away. "Although on the other hand, they're both happy together. So where'd you get the baby from?" he asked, before Sonic took one small look at the sleeping baby.

"I'm not sure, but I found it in the forests of Soleanna." Sonic explained. "But here's the weirdest thing here..." he said, after taking the blanket off of it's head to reveal the hedgehog ears; this surprised Tails alot. "Something tells me that the parents were REALLY different from eachother."

"It's...a half breed?" Tails asked. "But that can't be right. Everyone knows how wrong it is with a human and a mobian!"

"Okay, besides that. Can you just scan it, and see who the parents are?" he asked, before handing Tails the newborn.

"I'll see what I can do." Tails nodded, before checking the child inside the blanket. "Oh, and it's a girl." he smiled, before walking down to his lab.

"Just how can he tell?" Sonic asked himself, after Tails had left the room.

After what seemed like an hour, Sonic was currently laying down on the couch in the living room, while reading a book that had the title "Attack of the Hybrids". Then all of a sudden, Tails came out from the door, and into the living room while having a shocked expression on his face.

"Tails, what's wrong?!" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Sonic..." Tails said slowly. "You might wanna come and see this." he said, after Sonic had followed him into the lab.

After entering Tails' lab, the baby girl was laying down on a platform; it was in it's diaper, which revealed that the girl had a tail as well. Sonic was still curious about what Tails was worried about, until that was when he showed him the pictures of who the mother was.

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Sonic sweat dropped, after looking at the picture. "It can't be. There's no way it could!

"It is..." Tails replied. "This is Princess Elise's child!"

"Heh...I feel sorry for the father, whoever that sucker-Er, I mean guy is." Sonic chuckled abit, before Tails pointed at him with a shocked look. "What?"

"Sonic...this is YOUR child too!!" Tails exclaimed; Sonic had widened his eyes in total shock after hearing this, before looking back at the baby girl.

"...Will you excuse me for one sec?" Sonic asked quickly, before grabbing the girl, and exiting Tails' workshop; the kitsune sweat dropped.

* * *

_"2 Hours later..."_

After spending an hour by getting a few things for the girl, and another hour of talking with Elise about it, they both were still talking about what to do with the girl. Sonic was talking to the Princess outside the gates that lead to the castle, and Elise herself was in a rain coat.

"We can't just leave her." Elise said; she was also carrying the baby. "And we can't give her to an orphanage."

"I know, but what do we do?" Sonic asked, while pacing abit. "I've never dealt with kids that much! Although dealing with Charmy and Cream kinda counts." he said sheepishly at the last sentence.

"And we also can't live together while taking care of her. Everyone wouldn't agree with a human and a hedgehog being parents together." Elise pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea. "What if we take turns raising the child?"

"You mean like...switching parents?" Sonic raised a brow; Elise nodded. "I guess so. Let's say for two weeks, I take care of her, and you can raise her on the same time limit as mine." he suggested, before Elise had nodded.

"We'll start with me." Elise said, before Sonic was close to running off again. "Wait!!" she called, before Sonic turned around. "What do we call her? We need a name for her, you know."

That was one thing that neither of them had thought of...a name for the baby hedge-girl. After what seemed like a few minutes of thinking, Sonic had finally thought of a name that would suit her.

"How about we call her..." Sonic whispered into her ear, until the Princess smiled, before looking at the baby.

"I like it." Elise whispered back, before giving him a small kiss on the cheek; his face went red a little.

"I should probably go now." Sonic quickly said, before Elise nodded. "I'll see you in two weeks, my little Sora." he gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead, before running off into the distance.

"Since it's late, let's get you tucked into bed." Elise said quietly, before walking back inside the castle; the little Sora was sucking on her thumb, and Elise found this adorable. "Let's just hope you don't end up too adventureous, like Sonic." she joked, before everything went dark.

* * *

_"16 Years Later..."_

The scene shifts over to a factory, where the skies are bright and blue, since it was a sunny day, although it was dark in the factory. Inside the factory, we see two figures as they were tied up to a chain that was over a giant bowl of acid. One of them was quite familiar, as we see a much older Sonic, as he was around in his mid 20's; his quills were much longer, and his chest was abit fuzzier. Although the other one looked abit like the baby hedge-girl from before, but she was much older, and was about 16 years old; she wore a blue t-shirt, along with black pants, and a pair of red sneakers. She still had the hedgehog ears, and especially the tail, meaning that this was Sonic and Elise's created daughter Sora.

Right now, both of them were chained up together, while we see what appeared to be some guy in a white lab coat, while he was wearing some spectacles, and a pair of brown pants and black boots; he had a white moustache as well. He was also laughing maniacally at the two heroes, before stating something.

"Once I activate my machine, no one will stop Dr. Maniaco from taking over Station Square!!" the old man laughed, before pressing a button, which caused the chain to lower. "So sorry that you two won't be here to see the finale. Ta ta!" he said, before walking away laughing.

"Okay...is this the fifth or sixth death trap you've caught me into, Sora?" Sonic asked irritably, while struggling to get free.

"Oh come on, Dad! It's not my fault!" Sora exclaimed, before focusing her energy. "Besides, how was I supposed to know he had knockout gas?" she asked, after performing a spindash that was powerful enough to break the chains; they both quickly jumped to the ledge before they had touched the acid.

"You're too cocky to realize that." Sonic said, before running off towards the man. "And not to mention I had to save you...AGAIN."

"Well you know me, Dad: I've got your DNA." Sora winked, before picking up speed; she was much faster than Sonic for some reason as well!

"How she's faster than me, I'll never know." Sonic sighed, before picking up more speed to catch up with her.

* * *

And so, this is how Sora came to be. But how is it that she was accepted into society? These questions were suddenly interrupted when after a few minutes, they had stopped the crazy man, as he was brought to justice. Sonic knew that Sora was created from their DNA, but he still needed to figure out WHO exactly created the machine to do it.

* * *

Ending Theme: "I'm a Super Girl" by Suzie Mackneal.

* * *

**And that's how Sora had appeared!! Even though that this'll probably get flames, I'm still gonna ignore them all the way. Also I'll need all the OC's info PMed to me if they want. This will probably be my worst idea, but will probably turn out to be my greatest idea ever!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	2. Rocky Waters

**Okay! We've now got the next Episode ready, and they're all now about Sora the Hedge-Girl (Plus her friends as well)!! 8D**

**Just to let you know, they'll all be random adventures, so you'll never know WHAT to expect! O.O**

**And about Sora's creation...looking back to it, I guess it was kinda disturbing. But that's the way the cookie crumbles. XD**

**(I won't be using the OC's just yet. I'm planning on using them on either Episode 3 or 4.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the main character in this story (Also I've got a few other OC's of my own to show).**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Hi there! I'm Sora the Hedge-Girl, only one of the fastest girls alive!! You're probably wondering about the ears and the tail, right? Well I'm not sure how to explain it, but Dad may have mentioned that I was created from his and Mom's DNA. Kinda weird and creepy, but I'm okay with that! Course having the ears and tail might become a problem at times, cause that's when other people are either afraid or creeped out. They just don't understand that I'm just like them! Well that doesn't really matter, cause as long as I've got my friends to back me up, I'll never be taken down by other people, or my enemies. Speaking of which, I've been hearing rumors of Eggman showing himself again recently in Green Hill Zone..."_

* * *

Openeing Theme: "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan.

* * *

**Episode 2: Rocky Waters:**

The scene shifts over in the city of Soleanna, where we see that it is a beautiful sunny day...at least until a huge dust cloud was heading for town. It was hard for anyone else to see what was the cause of it, until the people started running back inside the buildings before the dust cloud made it's way into town, as the areas around it were covered in dust. After whatever it was that stopped, the dust cloud stopped as well, until it started to reveal a figure standing in the cloud. Once the cloud withered away, the figure that was standing was none other than Sora!

"Oh man, I really need to work on that!" Sora coughed abit of dust; she was also dirty as well.

"Next time, why don't you just run smoothly across the Dusty Desert?" suggested a tan colored rabbit, which appeared out from behind one of the mail boxes. She was wearing an orange shirt, and also a jean skirt, along with green sandals, and white gloves; she also had blue eyes, and had a little bit of yellow in her hair, and she was wearing a pair of glasses. "It's much better than just running hard on the sand, otherwise the dirt will follow you again."

"Sorry about that, Kayla." Sora scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess I DO need a little bit of practice with that." she shrugged, before trying to wipe the dirt off.

"It's alright." the rabbit now adressed as Kayla replied. "Besides, I know how it's like to be different. After all, I've got my Dad's brains." she giggled at that last sentence. "Also, it looks like you're going to need to take a shower. You look filthy!"

"I know." Sora smiled, before looking back at the Castle. "It's a good thing I'm faster than my Dad so I can get into the shower, otherwise Mom might see me looking like this."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." said a red bat, that was walking over to them. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, and a pair of grey jeans, along with a pair of red and purple stripped shoes, and purple fingerless gloves; he also had purple eyes, and he had a few white stripes in his dreadlocks. "I'm pretty sure she'll notice you from a mile away, looking like that."

"Taylor, why do you always gotta be like that?" Kayla asked.

"Mostly because that his sis is a hybrid." Sora joked.

"Look who's talking." Taylor snapped back. "And besides, it's just that my parents are stuck on that island, and I have to go to school except Karrol."

"Well, we can't ALL be lucky now, can we?" the hedge-girl smiled, while elbowing him lightly.

"I've always wondered something." Taylor noted, before the two girls looked at him with a curious look. "Why is it that almost all our parents including us, wear gloves except you?" he pointed to Sora.

This was one question that left her to ponder for a while, as she looked at her bare hands. Before coming up with anything else, she sighed abit.

"I don't really like the feel of gloves on my hands." Sora explained. "And besides, gloves don't look good on a human anyway."

"Technically, you're not entirely human." Kayla noted.

"I knew that." Sora sweat dropped, before an idea had popped into her head. "I'll be right back." she said, before running off into the distance, and jumping into the rivers of Soleanna; both Taylor and Kayla sweat dropped.

While the hedge-girl was in the water, she dived in and started to perform what appeared to be a little twirl, which resulted in a water spout that was forming. After she came out from the water, she was all soak and wet. The two mobians just looked at her with a confused look, before Sora smiled and started to use her fire powers to dry herself off easily.

"Will that do?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Taylor grumbled, before walking off. "I've gotta go now. I was supposed to get some groceries for my parents on the way back home."

"See ya!" Kayla waved, before realizing what time it was. "I gotta go now too, so I'll see ya tomorrow at school!" she said, after running off.

"I guess it's just me now." Sora guessed, after waving goodbye to Kayla. "That reminds me, Eggman's been showing himself recently somewhere...but where was it again?" she pondered for a moment before running back to the castle.

* * *

_"2 Hours Later..."_

The scene shifts over to the castle in Soleanna, where we find the hybrid Sora in her blue room, while laying on her bed reading a book that said "When Martian Eggs Attack!". The thought of Eggman still kept running through her mind, mostly because that she's always wanted to fight that overly weighted Doctor again; she always found it fun when she made his robots explode. And if most of you were wondering, Sonic and Elise still kept that idea of theirs for 16 years, as they kept taking turns in raising Sora, but they woud always have her own room ready such as the one she was currently in; Sora always found the room at Elise's castle much better than Sonic's apartment. But since school had happened, Sonic decided to live in a cabin in the forests of Soleanna, but he'd always visit Station Square in the summer, and also Sora would see Sonic during the weekends and summer.

"Let's see..." the human hybrid rolled off her bed, and walked over to the mirror while holding onto the book still. "If I were an insane doctor, who's bent on world domination, where would I hide?" she pondered for a moment, before hearing someone knock on the door. "Come in!"

"Miss Sora?" A maid asked, after entering. "Dinner is ready, your highness." she stated kindly.

"Thanks!" Sora replied, before zooming past the maid, and down the stairs into the dining room.

Yes people, Elise had found that since she had her DNA, Sora was also the Princess of Soleanna; that was one thing the hedge-girl didn't enjoy too often. Not only that, but since Sora was chosen as Princess, Elise was now Queen of Soleanna. After she had entered, there was a much older Elise, as she was sitting by the far end of the large table. Her hair was much longer, and her white dress was as well; she also had a somewhat bigger crown that had a few feathers like her old one. Right now she seemed rather happy, which was a little odd for the hedge-girl, before she sat down on the other end of the table.

"So what's up, Mom?" Sora asked, before the butler came in serving them a plate of chili dogs, while Elise had some mashed potatoes and a small steak. "There's gotta be a reason why you're so happy today."

"I believe there is, my dear." Elise smiled, while Sora was just wolfing down a chili dog; the Queen sweat dropped before continuing. "Tomorrow, Knuckles will be visiting Sonic for just a while." she said, before Sora had spitted out a chili dog.

"Seriously?!" Sora asked happily; her emerald green eyes were sparkling. "Knuckles' coming here?" she asked, before Elise nodded. "WHOOOO!!!" she shouted, before finishing up her plate, and running back to her room.

"Just like her father." Elise giggled, before taking a peice of her steak.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, somewhere above the Pacific Ocean..."_

The scene shifts over somewhere in the Ocean, where we find a huge battle ship in the sky, which bears a logo that's very familier; this would be none other than the Egg Carrier, except it was much bigger. Somewhere inside the giant vessel, we find alot of robots working on random stuff while somewhere at the captain's quarters, we find a sinister man sitting on a chair. This was none other than Dr. Ivo. Robotnik, also known as Eggman. Except this time the Doctor looked abit older than he was before, as his mustache was now paler, while the edges were grey; he even looked a little pale with his age. Not only that, but this time he was wearing a black and yellow suit.

"What's the status in Green Hill Zone?" Eggman asked, before a small egg shaped robot came appearing out from a small hole.

"Sir, weather condition is normal, and the base itself is still intact." the miniature thing stated, before dropping back in the hole; Eggman just smiled.

"That's good to hear..." he said, before standing up and walking over to the computer screen, revealing Sora as she was currently reading a book. "Once my greatest creation is unleashed, I will finally rid myself of not only that irritating hedgehog Sonic, but I'll also get rid of you...Sora the Hedge-Girl!!" he laughed, before hearing a small "ding!" sound.

"Dinner is served, your awfulness." the little robot stated.

"Right after my meal!" Eggman said quickly, before sitting back at his chair, and grabbing what appeared to be a giant sandwich.

* * *

_"Back with our Heroine..."_

Right now, the human/hedgehog hybrid was reading the same book again, as she was laying down on her bed again. Sora was still thinking of where Eggman was again, until suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"NOW I remember!!" Sora exclaimed, after jumping off her bed, and landing on her feet. "Eggman was showing himself at Green Hill Zone!! Now all I have to do tomorrow is visit Knuckles for a while, and THEN I'll go find--"

"Your not thinking of going up against Eggman again, are you?" asked Elise, after she had entered with an angry look. "You KNOW how I feel when your fighting people like him!"

"Mom, it's okay!" Sora explained. "I've beaten that Egg-Head MANY times! Why should it be different THIS time?" she asked, before sitting on her bed.

"Sora..." the Queen sighed, before sitting next to her daughter. "Eggman was a terrible person back then, and I'm guessing he's much worse today!"

"Don't worry." Sora calmly said, after standing up and walking over to her mirror. "I'll be fine, trust me." she smiled, before the Queen smiled at her.

"Well, at least you've got some of your father's speed." Elise pointed out, before exiting the room. "Good night!" she finished, before closing the door.

After Elise had left, Sora decided it was best that she went to bed, since she wanted to find the crazy doctor again. After changing into her light blue PJ's, she crawled into bed, and had thought of the time where she had her last battle with Dr. Eggman...

* * *

_"Flashback..."_

The scene shifts over in the city of Station Square, where we find a 15 year old Sora, as she was going up against Eggman; he was his regular age, and he was also wearing his regular clothes. And not to mention he was currently inside a giant robot that was in the shape of a giant mantis. And judging by the wrecked cars and buildings, both of them were fighting for quite a while, since it was mostly because that Sora was not alone. Standing with her was a tall black hedgehog with red streaks across his body and quills, and he was also wearing white gloves with golden rings on each red cuff, and a pair of white shoes with small rockets on the soles; and he also had ruby red eyes.

"You've been a pain in my butt for the LAST time, Sora!!!" Eggman exclaimed, before pressing a switch. "With the help of the Chaos Emeralds' power, I'll have my Teleporter up and running within a second!!" he stated victoriously, before a giant ring like machine descended behind him.

"Okay seriously Uncle Shadow, why does he even bother doing these kinda things?" Sora asked irritably, while avoiding a swipe from the robot. "And also, why does he even give his machines names that have the word Egg in it, like the Egg-Mantis?"

"If I know the answer, I'll let you know." Shadow stated, before firing a few Chaos Spheres at the machine.

Before Sora knew it, the giant mantis fired an energy blast from it's pincers; Eggman was still irritated by the fact that Sora was much faster than Sonic. The Egg-Mantis quickly fired more missiles from the sides of it, while Shadow was throwing Chaos Spheres to destroy them before they made contact with them. After the Mantis thrusted it's fist at the ground where Sora was standing, the hedge-girl quickly used her flame powers to blast through the arm before running up to the cockpit where Eggman was. Right before Sora had gotten close to Eggman, the Doctor quickly ejected from the machine, as he floated in the air before flipping a switch. After the switch was activated, the Teleporter was activated as an array of colors were forming in the ring, like as if it was a giant wall of flowing water.

"You're too late, Hedge-Girl!!" Eggman laughed, while the machine was running faster and faster. "With this Teleporter, I will send not only this city, but you into another dimension!!"

"Sorry Eggman, but I feel a little more comfortable in this dimension." Sora joked, before letting Shadow pass by her.

Eggman knew what Shadow was already capable of, so he activated the machine already, as it started sucking things in like a black hole. While a few cars were sucked in, Sora and Shadow both looked at eachother and nodded, before they started charging up their spindashes. Sora's spindash was starting to get covered in fire, while it seemed that Shadow was producing abit of electricity. While the Doctor was laughing maniacally, Sora and Shadow both blasted away from their spots, as they went rocketing towards the machine; Sora went for Eggman's Egg-Mantis. After making contact with both machines, the Egg-Mantis had crashed into Eggman, as it sent his Egg-Mobile flying towards the Teleporter!

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" the Doctor screamed, before disappearing in the portal.

"Eggman!!!" Sora shouted, before jumping after him; Shadow quickly grabbed her, and pulled her away from the machine.

"It's too late, there's nothing you can do!!" Shadow exclaimed, before the Egg-Mantis made contact with the machine, causing it to crumble and explode. After a bright light, both machines had disappeared, leaving no trace of Eggman. "Don't worry...If I know correctly, Eggman won't be coming back for a while, until he finds a way." the ebony hedgehog stated, as it made Sora feel a little better.

"Well, it was fun going up against Egg-head!" Sora winked; Shadow just ignored her and prepared to run back to see Amy. "It was nice seeing you again, Uncle Shads!!" she called, before noticing that Shadow stopped before running off.

_"Just like Faker..."_ he thought to himself, before disappearing into the distance.

After Shadow had left, Sora looked back at where Eggman's machine last stood, before running back to Soleanna.

"Maybe someday, Eggman and I will fight eachother again..." the hedge-girl smiled, before everything went bright, as nothing was seen anymore.

* * *

_"End Flashback..."_

"Maybe I should check Green Hill Zone first thing tomorrow, before seeing Knuckles..." she trailed off, before drifting off to sleep.

While she was sleeping, she was unaware that she was being watched by a small egg-shaped robot the whole time, as the little machine flew away into the distance. While the little robot was flying into the clouds, somewhere within them floated the Egg-Carrier IV, as it was floating above Soleanna. After the machine had gotten close to the giant vessel, a small door opened, revealing a small tunnel for it to fly through. After the little machine got inside the captain's quarters, there sat the newly formed Eggman, as he had a devious look across his face.

"Sir, the girl is currently sleeping." the little robot stated without any emotion, after Eggman had the thing in his hand. "Should we destroy her right away?"

"That won't be neccessary..." the Doctor replied calmly, before releasing the mechanoid, and walking over to the screen, as it revealed the luscious plains of Green Hill Zone. "Once we let Sora into the Green Hill Base, that's when she'll never know anything of what my REAL plan is!!" he laughed, before he started coughing abit. "Has anyone got any heart candies?"

"This is why I never ask that many questions with this old fool..." the robot muttered.

"What was that?!" Eggman shouted, before the robot started flying away from the room. "Stupid machine..." he hoffed, before moving his seat over to another screen where it showed blue prints of a specail robot of some sort. "Soon, my beauty...soon..."

He remained in that position for a while, before the scene shifted away from the captain's quarters until it started to show the entire Egg-Carrier, as it was flying off to it's other destination.

* * *

_"The Next Day..."_

The scene shifts over to a bright and sunny day in Soleanna, as we see Sora getting ready for her run in Green Hill Zone; Elise had no idea about this whatsoever. She was just at the gates of the castle, as she was taking in some fresh air, before letting out a sigh.

"This'll be the best day I've ever had!" Sora noted joyfully, before zipping out from the castle, and out from the city in a blue flash.

She was now currently in the forests, as she was running even faster than Sonic himself. The hedge-girl quickly jumped over a few rocks and roots until she found an opening in the forest, which was actually a giant loop; Sora always found the loops to be very exciting, before she picked up speed. Right when she had gotten close, she quickly ran up alongside the loop, and around in circles until she continued on. After going through the loops, there was an even bigger opening which was actually a canyon; this was Kingdom Valley since there was also an old mining ground. The hedge-girl quickly took notice of this before smirking and going into hypersonic speed, as she bolted through the trees before leaving a small trail of fire behind. After noticing that the fire could spread, she quickly slowed down abit before heading back and blowing out the flames with her speed to create a tornado.

After blowing out the flames with her speed, she smirked before heading back to the canyon. Once she had gotten close she immedietly jumped a little before thrusting her feet into the ground, sending her flying across the large abyss; she was also doing a Superman pose just for fun while in midair. The hedge-girl had finally made it to the other side with a perfect landing, before going into another speed boost. While she was zooming past the forest, Sora decided to think back to that same day with the "incident" that took place a year ago. It's been a long while since Eggman last attacked either Station Square or Soleanna, but ever since he disappeared in his Teleporter, things have been real quiet without him. This thought was soon interrupted when Sora finally found herself in Green Hill Zone; don't forget the fact that she's MUCH faster than Sonic.

"Finally!" she smiled, before running around the giant green plains to search for Eggman's base; the strangest thing was that she already found it. "Okay...that's a little odd..." she raised a brow, as the base itself was directly in an opening in the field; it was all grey and red and black, plus it had Eggman's logo on the door.

Since Sora wanted to get through with this and see Knuckles, she quickly zipped past the green plains and right in front of the steel door. This was a little odd for Eggman to be putting a base of his out in the open, since he always keeps it hidden, but that thought didn't matter to the hedge-girl as she quickly used her fire abilities to perform a flaming spindash which was similar to Sonic's teacher back when the blue blur himself was only a child. Before long she quickly launched herself off the ground, and blasted through the doors like it was nothing. After getting in, she noticed that a few walls were beaten down, meaning that this was an old base for some very odd reason. Even though she didn't want to know anything else, she quickly ran through the dark hallways before reaching what appeared to be an old room that had not only a few broken down control panels, but a very familiar figure sitting in a chair.

"Aha!!" she noted, before running towards the chair. "It's been a while since I've seen your ugly face...Eggman!" she grinned, before turning the chair around; the grin went away and was replaced by a look of disgust. "Looks like I've found the wrong Egg-Head." she reffered to a metallic version of Eggman, which had red eyes.

"Indeed you have, my dear Hedge-Girl."

When Sora looked over to the screen above the Eggman bot, there revealed the real Doctor himself.

"Eggman, you look different somehow." Sora said surprised, after noticing he was wearing new clothes. "Did you hit puberty twice?" she joked; a red vein appeared over Eggman's forehead.

"As you've noticed, yes I have changed. Or further more, my GRANDfather has..." Eggman explained; Sora was really confused now. "I guess I should let you know, my grandfather had told me that he was sent to another dimension, all because of a certain human hybrid. Since he was trapped in that dimension for so long, he left his work to me, when he found out that I had his geniusness as well." he grinned at the last sentence before continuing. "Although little did Eggman know, was that I was even MORE intelligent than him, meaning that I had sent this little creation of mine here waiting for your arrival." he refferred to the Eggman Drone. "Now since I've got you here, I can send in my special robot, the Nega Smasher, to destroy not only my grandfather's greatest enemy, but all of Soleanna as well. And there's nothing you can do about it!" he laughed, before noticing that Sora was curious about something.

"So...are you like the NEW Eggman or something?" Sora raised a brow.

"You may call me...Eggman Nega, the only genius in the world to create dimensional warps!" he bowed, before looking back at the Eggman bot. "Destroy her." he finished, right before the screen went off, and the robot itself started to stand up.

Before the hedge-girl knew it, the robot started firing what appeared to be small lasers; she quickly dodged them before running up to it and performing a roundhouse kick. After kicking the drone, the machine looked back at her before using Sonic's speed to grab her and throw her at the wall. After she made a thud against the wall, she looked up to see that the robot was coming in close, while it seemed that it also had super strength. Before the robot had gotten close to driving it's fist in Sora's head, she quickly ducked as the Eggman copy had it's arm stuck in the wall. While the robot was immobolize, this was a good chance for Sora to use her fire powers to finish it.

"Yo ugly!!" she shouted, before jumping in the air and performing a homing attack. Once she made contact, the machine quickly got stuck in the wall some more, before Sora had thrown a huge fire attack, which melted the machine for good. "Now I've gotta get back to Soleanna before--" she was interrupted by an alarm that said Self Destruct. "Now's a good time to run." she said quickly, before zooming out of the base, as it exploded after Sora was a mile away from it.

After the base was destroyed, Sora knew what she had to do: Stop Eggman-Nega from destroying Soleanna. So she quickly looked back to where Soleanna was, and dashed through the green plains in an instant, ready to take on this new threat.

* * *

_"Meanwhile, back in Soleanna..."_

The scene shifts over to the small part of the forest near the City of Water, where we find a red echidna walking up to a small cabin. He had a pair of violet eyes, along with long dreadlocks in his hair, and he also had a white crescent moon shape on his chest. He was also wearing a pair of white mittens with spikes on each knuckle, along with red colorful shoes. Right now, the echidna was walking up to the first steps of this small cabin, before giving a few light knocks.

"Come in!" called a familiar voice, as the echidna nodded and walked in.

Once the mobian had made it in, the cabin itself was quite small on the inside. There were a few windows, a small t.v on a shelf, and to top it all off, Sonic was over by the corner sitting in a chair; he was also reading a book.

"Hey, Knuckles! Long time, no see!" Sonic smiled, after getting up from his chair and walking over to his friend.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you, and yet your still the same." Knuckles shook his head in agreement, before shaking hands with his old pal. "So how's your life been?"

"Eh, it's been a blast at times. Although now that Eggman's gone, things are now quiet these days." Sonic explained, before looking at a picture of himself at Soleanna Castle, along with Elise and Sora. "That reminds me, my daughter usually gets excited whenever one of my friends come by for a visit." he grinned, while looking at Knuckles.

"Uh-huh..." Knuckles nodded nervously. "But don't you think she's gotten more mature now, since she's a teenager?" he asked, until noticing that Sonic was giving him a glare. "Okay, maybe not." he sweat dropped, before looking back out the window, where it showed most of Soleanna. "Speaking of Sora, how is the little hybrid?"

"She's doing great, last time I checked." Sonic shrugged, before noticing that the can of root beer that was sitting on the small table was starting to move abit. "Something tells me that we're about to get company..." he raised a brow, until suddenly out from the window, a large shadow was looming over the trees until it made it's way into Soleanna. "Finally some excitement!!" he said excitedly, before running out from his cabin, and down to the city; Knuckles sighed before following him into the city.

After they both had gotten into the city, there was a loud crashing sound, as cars were flying everywhere. Before either of them knew it, a giant black and yellow stripped robot appeared from the other corner of the building; many civilians were running and screaming while trying to avoid the machine's destruction. The robot looked quite similar to the Hammer Bots back when Metal Sonic tried to rule the world, but this one was much bigger, and had bulkier and stronger armor. Not only that but the mechanoid had two giant gloves that looked like they would cause tremors, as it was smashing it's fists into the ground. Before long, the machine had finally noticed the two Heroes, as it charged towards them with rocket boosters in the back of it.

"Well whaddya know? Looks like Nega's back from Blaze's dimension again!!" Sonic smirked, after dodging the strike. While it was slowly turning around, Sonic quickly charged up his spindash and quickly shot himself into the back of it's leg, causing it to fall on it's knee.

"Hang on, how can you tell?" Knuckles asked awkwardly, while throwing a few punches against the machine; it's armor was too thick to be penetrated.

"Would Eggman really add yellow and black to his machines, AND add his name to his toys?" the blue hedgehog asked sarcasticly, after pointing at the back of the machine, which had a label that said "Property to Nega"; Knuckles sweat dropped.

"Such a clever rodent you are."

Right when the two mobians looked up, Nega was in a machine that was simliar to Eggman's Egg-Mobile, except for the fact that it was much similar to the one in Sonic 06. The old man looked quite intrigued, as he was gently floating down next to the robot.

"Nega!" Knuckles hissed. "You've got ALOT of nerves showing your face here again!"

"Ah, but I'm only here for a moment!" Nega said nonchalantly. "As you can see, I'll be gone soon once I've finished destroying you, Sonic, and all of Soleanna as well. There's no need for getting rid of the freak anymore."

"...What did you do to Sora?" Sonic asked seriously.

"Oh don't worry about her, Sonic..." Nega said, before attaching his Nega-Mobile to the robot's head. "YOU'LL be joining her as well, once I finish you with my Nega Smasher!!" he shouted, before shooting the robot's fist at the Heroes.

After dodging the blast, Sonic quickly jumped into the air and performed a homing attack directly at the chest; unfortunatley he bounced off from it. Since that had no effect, Knuckles decided to jump into the air as well, before Sonic joined him. Once they were in the air, they both tried spindashes, until they started to form a red and blue swirl, before blasting away into the machine; it didn't leave a scratch, but it sure send it crashing down on it's back.

"You'll pay for that, you little rodent!!" Nega hissed, before getting up, and activating the missile launchers.

"His name's Sonic, Egg-head!!!"

After hearing the voice, Nega quickly turned the machine around and fired at the streets. Once the dust clouds from the explosions had vanished, Sora was already standing on the machine's arm.

"I gotta say that your JUST like Eggman." Sora smirked.

"Oh yeah, how?" Nega raised a brow, before noticing that the hedge-girl was grinning.

"You're always bad at leaving traps for a girl like me." she finished, before throwing a roundhouse kick at the dome that was protecting Nega; it caused a vibrating sound.

While Nega was trying to focuse, Sora had already appeared behind the machine while whistling. Once the Smasher noticed her, it quickly fired many missiles as they were flying towards the hedge-girl. The hybrid took notice of this before running at an incredible speed, as she was running around in circles while surrounding the Smasher. While the robot was distracted, Sonic and Knuckles both looked at eachother and nodded before the echidna charged up some energy. Sonic started to charge his spindash until small bolts of electricity were starting to wrap the blue blur. After Sora had stopped running when the missiles had exploded near the Smasher, the machine itself was getting dizzy from following her.

"Now!!" Sora called, before Sonic and Knuckles both richoched themselves at the Nega Smasher. Knuckles was coming in like a red glowing missile, while Sonic was coming in as a blue electric meteor. As they made contact, the force of it was strong enough to leave a hole in the robot's chest. "Now it's time to deliver the final blow!" she grinned, before charging up her spindash.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt later..." Nega sighed, before getting the machine up.

Once the robot was on it's feet again, Sora quickly blasted through the streets, and into the robot's chest, while bouncing off of everything like a pinball. While the robot was vibrating all around, Nega quickly ejected before the machine exploded, sending the madman flying into the skies screaming "Curse you Sora the Hedge-Girl!!!", until he disappeared in a flash. Once the dust cloud faded, Sora was standing straight until she started to collapse on the ground; Sonic quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Sonic asked worriedly, before noticing that Sora was smiling.

"Let's do that again some other time..." she trailed off, before falling asleep; both Sonic and Knuckles sweat dropped.

"You see what I mean by getting excited, Knuckles?" the blue hedgehog noted, after carrying her. "She get's so excited to meet my friends, that she hardly sleeps well!" he laughed, before walking to the castle.

"Even though she wasn't born, she STILL has your personality." Knuckles sighed happily, before walking with his best pal.

* * *

And so, the two mobians went back to the castle, as Sonic explained to Elise on what happened earlier. Sora was able to wake up in time to say goodbye to Knuckles, as he was on his way back to Angel Island, while Eggman-Nega however was still trying to find a way on getting rid of his grandfather's enemy AND his new nemesis, Sora the Hedge-Girl. Things were gonna get exciting for the Hybrid Heroine...

* * *

Ending Theme: "I'm a Super Girl" by Suzie Macneal.

* * *

**And there you have it!! I'll have the OC's ready on the next Episode or the one after!**

**If you have any questions regarding to the main character, please send a PM, and I will be sure to answer them.**

**(Please Review!!!)**


End file.
